Blind
Blind is a fanfiction by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart with a bit of help and ideas from Avalanchestrike. Characters: Mysteryfeather: Mysteryfeather is a skinny, sleek, long-furred reddish-brown she-cat with lighter brown speckles on her face and bright green eyes. She is intelligent, incredibly smart, and is socially awkward. Unlike most, she would rather spend her time learning new things instead of hanging out and she will try anything at least once. She is daring, aggressive, and has a rebellious streak, but for the most part keeps to herself. She is quite quick to anger, and has sharp wit and sharp tongue, incredibly resourcesful, and analytical. She knows most things about most cats, likes to go on missions, and nothing will stop her from getting the job done. Mysteryfeather does most things with her best friend, Strikebird, and has a small group of friends aside from Strikebird, Foxflash and Oakshard. She has two brothers, Snakeslash and Eaglepaw. She has a secret crush that only a few know about. Strikebird: Strikebird is a pretty, dainty long-furred calico and white she-cat with turquiose-colored eyes. She is very quiet, reserved, and intelligent. Because of this, she loves to watch things in nature, but kind of mysterious and fiercely independent. She has many talents, but, like her best friend, Mysteryfeather, she is kind of an outcast. She and Mysteryfeather are very close, sharing most secrets with each other and doing most things together. She also has a crush, that only Mysteryfeather knows about. Foxflash: Foxflash is a long-furred, sandy colored tom with luminous blue eyes. He is kind and sweet, pretty popular, and hangs out a lot with Mysteryfeather and Oakshard. He is brave, honest, honorable, and one of the Clan's best fighters. He is responsible and respects all cats. Foxflash has a large sense of humor and loves to chat and joke around with his friends. He is kind of smart and incredibly charming, and will do anything to protect the ones that are closest to him. Oakshard: Oakshard is a long-furred, dark brown colored tom with deep brown eyes. He is almost just like his friend, Foxflash. He is kind of smart, a skilled fighter, funny, and kind. His two best friends are Foxflash and Mysteryfeather. He is in a relationship with Darkmist and she is pushing for them to become official mates, but there is only one thing stopping him that nobody knows about. Redstorm: Redstorm is a short-furred russet colored tom with amber-brown eyes. He is an athletic, intelligent and very outgoing tom. He is also headstrong, but is very reliable when it comes to something serious. He is also a natural-born leader. Even though he often likes to socialize and is rather rebellious, he likes to be independent and prefers to hang out with his best of friends, which includes his brother, Reedstone. Reedstone: Reedstone is a short-furred russet colored tom with amber-brown eyes. He has a personality similar to that of his brother's, Redstorm. His fur is a bit shorter than his brother's which is how they are told apart to most cats. Snakeslash: Snakeslash is a brown furred tom with green eyes. He is very shy and quiet, but a bit of a slacker. He isn't really much like his sister, Mysteryfeather, but hangs out with her a lot. He is very strong and silly, and has lots of she-cats after him. Lots of the time, he is with Mysteryfeather, or his younger brother, Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw: Eaglepaw is a small brown-furred tom with brown eyes. He is the most popular tom apprentice in the all of the Clans. Most of the she-cats adore him. He is very aggressive, and anything can set him off, but he is also very sweet, funny, and kind. He likes to stick with his sister, Mysteryfeather, and brother, Snakeslash, but most of the time, he tries to go his own way. Darkmist: Darkmist is a fluffy, black she-cat with brown eyes. She is very hostile and protective, and very prissy. She goes nuts if another she-cat even sits next to Oakshard. She is pressing for them to become mates, but Oakshard is holding out. She is patient, which is why she lets Oakshard delay her plans, but she senses something is amiss. Prologue The gray tabby's blue eyes flicked around wildly, every step confident, but cautious. The smell of frost hung in the air and the tom shivered, his short pelt trying to fluff up against it. "There you are," a ginger tom bounded over, his green eyes shone with youth. "Flametail," the tom greeted the ginger cat curtly. "Where are the others?" Flametail asked. "Do I look like I know?" the gray tabby snorted. Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics